LLC power converters are becoming an important part of power conversion systems. LLC power converters have a number of advantages when compared to other power converters. These advantages may include high efficiency, zero voltage switching on primary switches across the entire output load range, and lower electromagnetic emissions. LLC power converters can also operate at higher switching frequencies than many other forms of power converters, which can in turn lower the size of magnetics in LLC power converters.
In some applications, LLC power converters may be interleaved. Interleaving power converter stages can provide additional output power capability while minimizing the input and output filtering capacitance. However, disadvantages can also arise when interleaving LLC power converters. One disadvantage when interleaving LLC power converters is the inability to current share between the power stage channels when the resonant components are not well matched. The mismatches may result, for example, from differences in the values caused by manufacturing or temperature variations.